


Current

by MagicRobot



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aquariums, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: Eddies takes them on a date the aquarium and Venom meets a shark for the first time.





	Current

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a prompt on my tumblr

**“Eddie.”**

Eddie makes a humming noise. They’re at the aquarium today. It’s midday on a Wednesday, and the halls are quiet, save for the distant noises of the staff, far enough away for it to echo, but not near enough for him to have to pretend that he’s not talking to himself. It’s nice and relaxing, something that he read somewhere that aquariums are meant to be.

**“Eddie, what is this creature?”**

There’s a bit of awe in Venom’s voice, an emotion which Eddie rarely ever hears. He takes it as an accomplishment on behalf of the aquarium curators. Technically speaking, Eddie wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for their special discount to commemorate their newest exhibit. They’ve done their job spectacularly if they’re able to charm an alien as stubborn as Venom. He silently offers them a congratulations

“It’s called a shark, dear.” He sees Venom reflected in the bright glass of the tank, their sharp eyes watching the slow meandering of a particularly toothy one. “Kind of remind me of you a little bit.”

 **“Not a shark,”** says Venom, but it lacks the biting petulance that Eddie had grown accustomed to. He feels Venom’s delight when the shark circles around again and he smiles despite himself.

 **“Fearsome.”** Eddie can feel Venom’s grin lurking beneath his mouth. He can’t help but agree with the statement, losing count in the dizzying amount of sharp, jagged teeth that slip around the shark’s mouth. He had long ago let go of his fear toward such creatures, but he could still muster up a healthy amount of respect. **“Can we eat it?”**

The question is par for routine with Venom, so much so that Eddie takes it in stride. Still, the image of them climbing into the tank to take on the behemoth assaults him unwillingly and he can’t help but snicker at it. He’s tries to shove it away before Venom can pick up on it, but they are much too sharp; too perceptive for their own good.

 **“Eddie!”** Venom says, in that excited, cajoling manner that almost made it hard to deny them the fun.

“No.” Eddie manages, making a poor, and pointless, attempt at hiding his smile in his jacket. “I don’t think the staff here would appreciate that.”

 **“Then what is the point?”** Venom huffs, irritation laying on the border of genuine and playful.

“He’s just for looking, love.”

The shark passes once more near them and there is no further protest, as Venom becomes enchanted with the creature once more. They both watch the shark finish another lap around the tank, coming back to hover near the midpoint.

 **“Is he a prisoner, Eddie?”** It’s a quiet whisper in the back of their mind, hissed with the same protective seriousness usually saved exclusively for Eddie. He’s momentarily taken aback by it, until he remembers. The Life Foundation seems like lifetimes away and Eddie sometimes forgets that it encapsulated Venom’s first experiences with Earth. The tank here bears a striking resemblance to the lab. Eddie is starkly reminded of a different super predator, looking at it. He almost feels guilty for not catching the comparison sooner.

He doesn’t really know how to answer. The shark comes closer once more, fat belly pressing against the glass where he passes a little too close to them. Eddie can’t help but laugh, breaking any sort of tension that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

“Doubt it,” says Eddie. “Looks like this guy gets better care than you.”

 **“Impossible.”** Venom’s acrimony smothers into something more organic. Eddie can’t help but feel relieved. **“You take very good care of me.”** The words are purred and Eddie has the sense to feel bashful.

“Yeah well. Remember that the next time I don’t let you eat a random stranger just for looking like a bad guy.” An event that happened all too often that ultimately ended in Venom pouting for a few hours.

Eddie turns to go, but he still feels Venom’s eyes on the shark. “Come on, I know you’re hungry. You want sushi?”

 

 

 


End file.
